deep Red
by czerwony
Summary: from prologue: "A boy from the skin pale, almost white milk, black hair tied in two tails, round glasses and white frame, dressed in black, is sitting on a throne, with the right foot resting on down to the corner of the chair, has his right arm resting on his knee." This story is with dark part of two principal character of this fanfic! I hope ya like it this idea ; ;


**deep Red. - Prologue.**

A boy from the skin pale, almost white milk, blacks hair tied in two tails, round glasses and white frame, dressed in black, is sitting on a throne, with the right foot resting on down to the corner of the chair, has his right arm resting on his knee. That boy, at that moment seem calm and quiet, but he seem to be waiting for something.

He smiled so evil, while one eye black pitch and absence of sclera began to make a slight tic in tremble a bit, he began to chuckle so bad; that boy was not normal.

A girl come up to him, it's a quite low, her skin is as white as that of the boy, and blacks and fluffy hair, held by a white band and is dressed in a black dress that reaches down to his knees, with stockings and gray dancers black; her eyes were red as blood, at that moment her look seems dazed.

«And now why you laugh?» she asks, then sighs and says with dry air, «Oh, yeah... but you laugh for anything... psychopath.»

The boy it's silent at that moment, still chuckling softly, then turns to the girl, still with that smile chilling.

«She talked the little girl on duty, hm?~»

«Tsk, do not try to provoke me like you always do, or you'll end up bad» she threatened, stroking one of the snakes blacks that is coming meets in her arm.

«Mh...» muttered he, «my dear, how can you tell? You say... that you do not miss me at all?» he ask, getting up from his throne and closer to her, stroking her chin with a finger.

«Stop» she begins, pushing the boy's hand from her chin nervous and blushing lightly in her face. The bespectacled giggles, he found it almost adorable when she do so. He turns her back to her for a few seconds, then turns back to the girl, still with that smile. He looks at her from top to bottom, she winces slightly surprised and then resumed his aggressive expression of a moment before.

«You know that tomorrow we will go to Tokyo... ...or maybe you do not remember, mademoiselle?~»

«Stop calling me so, you're bothering me.» she continuous, «Anyway, of course I know, I had just escaped from the mind, that's all.»

«Hm» mutters the other in response, smiling still with that look chilling and, for her, psychopathic. How do he laugh every time? She does not understand it at all and yet he felt something more than mere sympathy or friendship for him. Snorted slightly, looks at him and interrupting his thoughts that seems endless, then turns back to him, beginning to blush in her face.

The bespectacled giggles evil again and approaches her, sagging a bit and placing his hands on her shoulders and resting his chin on recess of the girl's neck, who blushes, bouncing slightly in surprise.

«So, you are not happy for tomorrow, Kuronako?~» he asks, whispering to her ear, almost touching with his lips.

In that contact the girl began to tremble slightly, raised his eyebrows downwards and pushed him away with his arms, from behind, then turns to him and looks at him. «O-of course I am! And stop to... to provoke me, Kuromasa!»

The boy giggled again, bowing his head slightly to the side. «Is angry the girl, mh?~»

She growls, turns his back on him and moving away, going to his room. The bespectacled continued to laugh, this time amused by the temperament of his partner.

Meanwhile, she is in her room, all dark - like the rest of the building after all, or at least, it is all black and seemed always dark; is sitting on the bed, legs crouched and circled her arms, while the black snake turns around, almost as if he wanted to cuddle her. The latter stroking him in the head, smiling slightly. Immediately after sighed.

"Ah, I think that doing it on purpose to provoke me ... knows that I blush easily and does everything just to tell him that deep down ... I feel something for him ..." she murmurs, looks at the snake that looked almost sweet eyes. She growls and suddenly slams her hand on the bed. "B-but if he dares call me mademoiselle ...!" exclaims, but the words dead in her mouth.

She sighs and threw in dead weight in the bed, lying down and closing his eyes slightly, to rest a bit.


End file.
